And she buries her Axe in his head
by jackwilson26162616jww
Summary: Who will win the 110th hunger games? The sly one from 8? The brute form 2? The axe throwing girl from 7? The knife girl from 1 or the small slight girl from 11? Read to find out more.
1. Chapter 1- Olivia- The reaping

OLIVIA- The reaping.

I woke up crying, I felt as if everything in my body had stopped working. It was the reaping. It seemed like it had come so fast. The reaping. Deep breaths in. Deep breaths out. _Don't let mom here you. _I thought. I couldn't get picked. I couldn't. I wouldn't. My dad dies 16 years ago from the hunger games. He was just 17 when he died in the bloodbath. From district one. My district. It didn't count that he was a career. His partner viewed him as a weakling weighing her own so she took him down. And like that… my mom was a widow… and heavily pregnant to match. So we hate the hunger games. It a taboo in our house hold. No- one dares mention it. No one dares think it.

It makes me sick sometimes too see the bloodlust in my fellow friends. They love training… they love to kill… is second nature. Me? I'm just Olivia and I hope to god I never have to go into the games because when I do… I'm scared I won't survive. "Olivia? Is that you crying?" my mom's voice drifts through the thin sheet of wood we dare call a door. Wiping the tears furiously from my eyes I shout back "No… of course not…sorry got to get changed". We are poor. Of course we are. Because we hate the hunger games were shunned by our neighbours…our street…. Our district. Doesn't matter that we are district one.

After untangling my short jet black hair, I put on the little dress my mom laid out for me. Its plane black and looks deadly. A few years ago when my mom first laid it out for me I asked why and her reply was "looks are everything Olivia… everything... Now put it on!" As I feel the thin fabric slip over my head my mind wanders to the other reaping. The poor boys and girls that have to be picked. It's different now though… its not one boy or girl just two names. I remember the year when it was 22 girls and two boys. The boys didn't last long and well… neither did the girls. Won that year.

I slowly walk down stairs and each the apple and dried bread my mother laid out for me or breakfast. My stomach still rumbling I smiled at her and walked out of the door into the bright sunshine. I walk quickly and winced only a little bit as the needle dug into my hand for my blood sample. I walk over to the section for the sixteen year olds. I nod to some of my friends my expression suddenly grim. Then with a quick round of music the show was running. Griselda Storehouse, our escort, came up onto the stage in a flurry of feathers. "Welcome Welcome, I-" _I wonder fi anyone actually cares about this. _I zone out completely until she start talking about the first tribute. I snap to attention and keep my eyes level. As I hear "Harry Leighton…" A sudden round of applause comes from the crowd as fake as the feathers on Griselda's dress. After a quick interview Harry stands on the stage a cocky grin escaping his mouth. "Now the second tribute…mmmmmm ahhh. Yes this is the one.. I can feel it!" Gasping she hold a crisp white slip of paper. "Olivia Seea".

_No. Nononononono! How? Why? I scream in the empty blackness of my head. _I walk slowly and deliberately up to the stage keeping my face clear of all emotions until I hear a sniffle and then a full grown sob. _Mom. _How would she cope without me? What would she do now? I make it to the top of the podium shooting Harry a quick glance. Why Harry… He's the vilest creature I know. His family have already been victors- BOTH his parents. His mother killed my father and he wasn't any better. I've seen him take down 12 year olds and threaten the homeless and in need with a little knife work. I will _kill _him. For my father. For my mother. For me.


	2. Chapter 2- Olivia- Training and Scores

Our train speeds across the dessert. Parting with mother was sad but inevitable. Once we have done our chariot rides we watch the recap of the reaping. A few stand out. The striking boy from 11, with ice blue eyes and fast movements, the she hulk from 7 and of course the tributes from two. Both boys and both massive. Our Trainer Glimmer tries telling us to show off and make it with district two but to be wary of others. Bullshite! I don't care. I know how to fight… How to kill… and I am not going with district one two, three or four. The careers are a joke and I will kill every last one of them.

I travel down the elevator with my tribute partner, Harry. He glances to me and slowly starts to take my hand. I glance at him confused and he smiles cockily. That did it for me. That prick. I pull my hand away and slap him. Hard. Across the face. He gasps as I punch him in the nose and do a expertly performed roundhouse kick into his abdomen. By the time the elevator doors open he's on the floor with a bleeding nose. I walk out into the gymnasium and a blush as I realise every other tribute is already here and gaping at me and the poor state of my tribute partner. Gathering myself together I fix them a cold hard glare and stride over to my place in the circle not bothering to see if Harry was ok. I stand still as the attendant fixes a number to my back and listen intently as the instructor speaks. Once he finished many of the tributes search for the weapons while I go straight to the edible plants section. I barely notice as I struggle with the test having tried to kill myself 5 times in 30 minutes. Suddenly a voice behind my say "Don't eat that!" I drop the bug to the floor immediately and turn around to stare into the ice blue eyes of the boy from 11. I gape as he smiles and introduce himself as Jack. Over the next few hours we become inseparable and an alliance is formed almost instantly. He aces the edible plants test and is quiet good at knife throwing. Over the next week I get many people asking for alliances through mentors. I don't care. Jack is clever and perfect and his friends… I mean my allies are just as good. The girl form 7, who i have nick named she hulk is called Niamh can hit a target form 20m away with a axe. The girl form 12, Jordan, can hit anything that moves with that javelin. And me… small and deadly I can take a guy with 50 pounds of weight on top of me to the floor. And I never miss if I have a knife in my hands. I'm ok with a bow as well. When it comes to the game makers I throw some knives and ace the edible plants test. I get a 10. Jordan gets an 8, Niamh a 9 and Jack a 10. Now all I have to do is win in the arena. Easy god damn peasy.


	3. Chapter 3- Jack- The Bloodbath

**JACK – BLOODBATH**

"Ladies and gentlemen, let the 10th hunger games begin!" The voice of Marvel the Hunger games announcer cries. I have less than a minute to get my bearings. Then the gong will sound and the tributes will be free to move off their metal plates. But move where? _Where are you? _I demand a answer and slowly the world comes into focus. Dark green water. A cloudless sky. Searing heat. _Concentrate! _Ok I can see the cornucopia. My aim. It's nestled on top of a 10m wall which has small circular poles sticking out of it. It's on a bridge that stretches over the river on which I am standing. The bridge goes to an abandoned city to my right and dense greenery to my left. 29…28...27… To my left I can see a small crusty bank with sharp rising walls. Ok. 15…14…13… I spot Olivia (The tribute form 1) 3 places to my right. The girl from 12 is between us. Damn. I point to the wood and she nods as the gong sounds. I don't hesitate to jump onto the wall and start climbing. I'm a fast climber but many tributes have already made it to the top and I can hear screaming as I pull myself over. Some tributes at the top are already hacking away at each other. I survey the cornucopia. The first thing I want my hands on is a weapon. My eyes home in on a knife resting in some blankets and I yank it free. I sense someone behind me and I am about to let my knife fly when I realise it Olivia. "Duck!" Olivia commands in such a powerful tone, that I do. One of her knives goes whizzing over my head and there's a screech from behind me as it finds its target. "let's clear out" nodding I run past her to the edge of the clearing picking up a backpack and a pack of 5 knives. A career from 1 comes two close to comfort and I throw one of my little beauties at his head. He expects it and rolls to the ground and backs away not wanting to leave the bloodbath before any blood has properly been shed. We wait for our allies to turn up. The girls form 12 and 7. Jordan and Niamh. It's horrible to watch as the other tribute from twelve is finished off by the female tributes from 9 &amp; 10\. Hannah and Laura. I look away as she falls from the bridge and makes a splash in the water her blood turning the dark green water steadily crimson. Olivia gives an exclamation as Niamh makes it to us a large backpack and an axe in her hand. We all walk back a few paces and watch the field steadily empty its self of tributes. Either dead or running. Many disappear into the abandoned city but some run into the trees to our right. I have a feeling they won't stop for a long time. We keep our eyes open and its Niamh who spots her covered in blood finishing off the girl from 4… a career. And then we see them. The careers. The biggest, strongest, ugliest tributes and their closing in on Jordan vengeance in their eyes. How dare she attack one of their own? How dare she! The boy from four runs at her but she blocks his attack effortlessly but the same can't be said for the boys from two. Closing in they take their time hacking at her until eventually cam. From 2 just stands there and chokes her.. Flinging her dead carcass to the floor. He turns on us smiling and mouths something. I didn't need to lip read to understand what he said. _No- one can harm us. We will kill you and when we get you better already be dead. _Almost in unison we turn and run leaving the clearing far behind but no matter how far we run we can hear a little girls begging for mercy and eventually her screams.


	4. Chapter 4- Capitol- Day one

p class="MsoNormal" "so that is that! 7 dead on day one. A pity a pity. I was hoping for more… more gusto. I mean only seven. Geez. Its like they don't want to die! emHe laughs and smiles a twinkle in his eye. /emI mean I certainly didn't see the last one coming. Spectacular spectacular! Those mutts are just majestic. Lets look at them up close" emThe fake audience make ooh and ahhh sounds while the screen behind Marvel shows a zoomed in picture of the mutts. Easily 5ft. tall and with huge claws and shaggy manes there the perfect killing weapon. "/emOh and now the results are in. The death order… Numero uno, Joanne from 12. She is killed by the girls form 9 and ten. Yes and here is a live feed" emYou watch the unsuspecting tributes as the girl from10 cleans her wound in the arm. They are camped in the forest with the girl form 10 on watch. " /emNow next was little Mellissa from 11. Killed from District 1's male tribute... Harry .A excellent move if I do say so myself. Cruel but clever. Replay please" emThe people of Panem are forced to watch as Harry walks behind the girl from 11 and clubs her in the neck before throwing her off to die of blood loss form her shattered legs… on her own plate. " /emMmmm YES. Now was district 9 boy... killed by Jordan of 12. Spear in the abdomen. Next was Erin of four. Shocking as it is unusual to see such a well standing tribute dead so early on. And killed by Jordan of twelve no less! Ahhh now. Jordan of 12. Seems Erin's district partner didn't take to letting her die well. Yes replay. Definitely. Don't turn away!" emThe eyes of Panem watch as Jordan finishes of Erin before turning to smile at her allies. She seems confused s to their greeting when she is punched from behind. The tribute form 4… Jakob. Gritting her teeth from the pain she knocks him to the ground with a simple move when the brute form 2, Cameron swing his long sword catching her in the waist. She screams in agony. The camera zooms in on her bloody wound and then onto her allies as they cry and run for the tree's. The boy from two isn't finished though. With a small grin her takes aim and hits her in the stomach . Again. Again. Again. She screams every time and then he's done. Grabbing her neck he lifts her off the ground and chokes the life from her. When she dies he shakes his head and throws her mutilated body aside. She is of no use to him now. Silence is heard across the whole of Panem./em "Yes that was it. Spectacular wasn't he? And finally of the bloodbath. The girl from 3. Now this one was cold. The boy from district four grabs her by the hair, for she is hiding in the cornucopia, and just pushes her over the edge. The drop didn't kill the.. but the water did. Its poisoned and if it gets into any cut, scratch or hole. Your dead. Now last of the day was our beautiful. Lovely Evie from Surprising she lasted so long, /emI mean Mellissa got a 6 and she only had a 3. It was a mutt I believe. The girl form 7 tried to save her but once she saw the state she was in. Just killed her instead. Ouch. Well that's it or today fockes. I will keep you updated for day two!"/p 


	5. Chapter 5- Naimh - Day One

I can still hear her screams. Her tortured screams. I can see the river, stained red with the blood of my fellow tributes. I can- _Stop! _I tell command myself. _Just keep going. Deep breaths in. _We ran from the clearing… scared of the careers…. Scared of death. We are teenagers. How can we be responsible for this? It's not us but the capitol… in fact it's not the capitol but the game maker. Letting us die like animals that district 5 look after. After a while we slowed down to a steady walk. But we needed water. None of us had checked our backpacks. I continued to look for a water source suddenly aware of how parched my throat was. The woods are completely foreign to me. There are huge dense areas of pines and scarce tall slim trees with rubbery limps and pale flesh. Not like my woods at home. My beautiful woods. As we continued to walk we noticed buildings, all in different stages of decay, along the way dotted in the wood. After around one hour of steady walking I suggested that we stop to check our back packs and relax. Huh relax. It's the arena, you can't relax. I went into the trees in the vain hope of protection from the sweltering heat but to no avail.

I bend down and check my back packs. Over all we have X2 insulating sleeping bags, 5 bottles of water, X3 packets of nuts, X5 packets of dried fruit, a loaf of bread, X8 knives, an axe, some rope, iodine and X2 torches plus batteries. Not a bad haul.

Were about to set off when we hear the cannons. It's about noon. Each shot represents each dead tribute. The fighting must have stopped at the cornucopia. Now the careers will be spreading out hunting for us. One… two… Three… on and on until six. Six? Only six? I strain my ears. Six. Eighteen left to play and at least four of them are careers. All of a sudden I am reminded of my ginger companion. Elisabeth. Is she alive? Or is she going home in a simple wooden crate, all dressed up. Back to seven. Back to home. Maybe it's better. I don't want to have to watch as the blood drains form her body and the net lifts her up into the hovercraft.

All is silent. We start to walk, Olivia out front kicking away any shrubbery out of the way. After a few hours of continuous walking we set up camp in a small clearing. Once we are settled down the anthem starts and the faces appear. The girl from 3 is first. That means all the tributes from 1 and two survived. Its unusual to have a career killed at the start but it not improbable, though I must admit she wasn't very good with the weapons. I wouldn't have been surprised if they killed her themselves. The girl from four. Huh another career, the boy from 9 and the little girl from 11. Jacks partner. Mel. She got a six in training I think. She was good with the axes I remember and was awesome at edible foods. "Harry… he killed her…." Olivia whispered blinking back tears and then Jordan. MY ally. My friend. Going back to twelve. And then the other tribute from twelve. I remember her. She was pathetic.

After a while I nod of and dream being trapped in blood, or on my plate unable to move as the careers descend and- CRACK! Lightning flashes. Rain. So much rain. Within minutes the ground at our feet is slick with mud and our possessions are in danger of being swept away in the mud slide. Eyes glint in the darkness. Wait a minute. Eyes? And then it pounces. I slip on the mud and pray for it to be swift and quick ending when it jumps up and snags something from a tree. Judging by the scream it's a girl. OLIVIA. I watch as the last glimpse of her dark hair as it fades into the night._NO! I will not let this happen again! She doesn't deserve this. I let Jordan die but I won't let Olivia die as well._ Running as fast as my tired feet will allow. I follow the broken branches and tortured screams until I find her. Grabbing my axe I bury it in its skull. Unsure if it will kill it, I grab the knife Olivia let me borrow and threw it, catching its eye as it lifts its head. _Ahh hell. Crap, crap, crap, crap. _ I turn to run and then it collapses. ON top of Olivia. I run over and look upon the marred face of Evie the girl from 10. Olivia? Whipping my face around I survey the woods in a vain hope that I can see where Olivia has escaped to. Then I realise. It was never Olivia, it was always Evie that I was chasing. Sighing I grab my axe and knife and start to make my way from the scene when "p-p-please….. Just make it stop. I can't bear to-" A strangled gasp erupts out of Evie's body. I turn around and in one fluid motion let my axe fly from my hand hoping against hope it will be painless. THUNK! Not even a whimper. I shake my head not noticing that the rain has stopped and the ground it barely wet.

Turning away I make it back to the campsite and spot the others laid down on the ground panting three mutts at their feet. NO one gets back to sleep that night. All too shaken. All too aware of how vulnerable they are. No one cares that I cry for most of the night.

In the morning no- one cares when Olivia suggest we head back to the cornucopia. WE might be able to find more water or food.


End file.
